wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shadows
This is a Fan Fic by Drainbow dragon. If you read this please leave feedback for me! Character notes: Hummingbird has a Lisp, Prolouge: A new prisoner Sharpmind(5010 A.S) Sharpmind stared at the smoky sky above him. this is a terrible place. I am stuck here with all those horrid dragons in my tribe! '' "what time is it?" he snarled to the other guard that stood by him. "I can't tell. Now shut up or the queen might complain that you are yelling again! You know how she hates when you blabber in front of the rainwing prisoners." The other guard growled back, exasperated with having to spend so much time with the grumpy Sharpmind. Sharpmind hissed back at the guard. ''Oh how I hate her. She is always so... annoying and loyal to the queen so much that she uses the queen as an excuse to yell at me about talking infront of the captives. '' Sharpmind looked up at the horizon, waiting for more guards to come. They would come back with the new rainwing, that they had been very interested in, that strange hybrid. ''They are always capturing rainwings because they are scared of the dopes we plan on defeating! '' The guards flew into sight, they were holding a desprate looking rainwing. Her scales were Navy with white splotches all over them. "Please!!" she shrieked, "Leave My daugphfg-" she tried to yell over the muzzle that was being secured around her jaw. Sharpmind watched her with curiousity. ''Who is that? and why were they just getting a muzzle on her then? She must be the hybrids mother. The father was sentenced to Lava a week ago wasn't he? '' "Sharpmind!" the other guard called "huh?-" suddenly something smacked into him and he fell over. ''What the... ''He craned his neck to see who attacked him and saw the dark blur of another NightWing. "What do you want?" He croaked "I want you to stop only picking fights with guards and stop that Hybrid from ever escaping! ''The Queen, ''Chose ''YOU to be the guard for the new hybrid she has in her claws. Maybe you can even help with a few..." The blur said "Expirements." Sharpmind smiled his cruel smile as the attacker helped him back up. "Tell the queen I would love to. And... Where is this New Dragon?" Chapter 1 (one year later) Hummingbird (5011) Hummingbird sat in the middle of the labs with her guard at her side. She had been named by her adoptive father, Sharpmind, who was also what hummingbird called her body guard. I wonder what I will do today. Everyone says I am weird and interesting. Though I am tired of being called "the rainwing", "The hybrid", or "Curiousity" Sharpmind looked grumpy as always. "Whath wrong?" hummingbird asked him. His expression softened and he looked at her. "Nothing is wrong. Your just going to take some tests today. And Maybe get a new body guard or living space." He said in a fake happy voice often used by parents who don't want their kids to know whats wrong. "ok." Hummingbird said right as several nightwings came in, all muttering things about the strange hybrid. These guards were the mean ones with breathe worse that anyone else on the island. "Sharpmind, You may exit the labs." said the oily dragon that always watched the 'tests' Hummingbird watched the dragons nervously until the oily one pulled out his writing scroll, "Now Hybrid, now all you have to do is lay down and let the assisstants look at your scales." he smiled in his horrible way that made you know he had plans, in the way that made you know that the small task he requested was going to make hummingbird feel uncomfortable in the way that in must feel to be thrown into the lava on the island or the way that it feels to be torn to shreds while you were still living, watching your blood spill out. Hummingbird obeyed and stretched out her wings. on her body everyother scale was a rainwing scale, and her face was a nightwings, She had a ruff so everyone assumed she was mostly rainwing. The 'assisstants' prodded her back and every scale their rough dirty claws poked felt the feeling of being torn apart scale by scale by these horrible black dragons that wanted to use her for their classified scary reasons. "Hmm. Thank you RainWing. Now spit your venom into the cup. The assisstants want to know if its changed in the past week. Because if it has your Body guard could die. Do it for him." the oily dragon announced in his slow crawly feeling voice. "Ok Mithter. I will do it for my Tharpmind. I will do it for him." said Hummingbird with her lisp. The oily dragon smiled. "Beautiful. Now spit." After all the tests were finished Hummingbird was worn out. Now all that was left to do was to eat and go to her cell to sit quietly, listening to the raging mad, crazy, rainwing queen who had been captured 3 months ago. She sighed sadly as she was escourted back to her cell. An old nightwing was in the cell across from her. "Hi Fasthit." she greeted the older dragon sadly. He was huge with faded grey scales that must have been black once long ago. "Hay Youngster. Whats wrong?" he said in his old gravely voice "I am tired of everything in my life." Hummingbird moaned "Well then their is only one thing left to do." "what?" "Escape tonight, With me." Chapter 2 Sharpmind Shadow sat in council with the other 39 council members. Everyone was abuzz with prophecy problems and gossip about hummingbird. Poor Dragonet. Her father and mother were put to lava and that's her destiny once those oily study dragons are done with her. He heard bits of conversations as he sat. "The dragonets have gone to the sky castle..." one voice said "Well I heard Scarlet is dead..." said another "Probably" Next conversation"I heard Hummingbird escaped." said one, and the room went silent. "WHAT!?" roared the oily dragon, commonly known as Darkstone. Then the meeting began. "Who was guarding today?" asked one dragon calmly. "sharpmind...no wait he was fired..." The dragon who has been talking about scarlet seconds earilier volunteered. Sharpmind glared at her. I was reassigned! Not fired!! ''He thought indignitly. The meeting continued to blabber about it when suddenly Sharpmind exploded "WHY DON'T YOU LOOK FOR HER!?" He roared to the others who had fallen silent. They looked at each other and then back at him, as if sharing a mind message, almost looking like they could really read minds. "No thats YOUR job." said one. And sharpmind became overtaken by terror. ''The thought of bringing her back to this place to be tortured and studied. '' "No." he said softly, "I c-can't" Hummingbird Hummingbird knew that half the tribe would be in council and fled. She heard her name yelled by several dragons but didn't care. I want to be free.'' Hummingbird saw the tunnel that led to freedom, the tunnel that led to no more oily dragon and his horrible queasy feelings that followed him like smoke coming out of the volcano. Hummingbird sped towards the tiny hole that radiated animus magic and squeezed through it. "There she is!" shouted a guard from behind her that she hadn't noticed before. Hummingbird camofloged her rainwing scales making her look like a ghost, half there with obsidian black scales and gone. You can't live guard! But I don't kill... I am a rainwing... But I am half nightwing too and nightwings are killers! ''she spat her venom onto the guard's face and began to exit the kingdom. ''I am sorry. I don't want to kill ever again! ''She thought as the guards breathing and shrieks of pain died out. She couldn't bring herself to look at the body. Then she remembered. ''The RainWings are still trapped in that prison! I can't help now or I will be sentenced to Lava... Or can I? She looked at the body, The guards face was destroyed beyond recognizition. He had a spear she could use though... Chapter 3 Sharpmind (a few hours later) Sharpmind was doing his job and searching for Hummingbird I don't want to search though... ''He saw the tunnel. It was silent there. What was wrong? Sharpmind inched towards it and saw the guard. He was dead. Hummingbird killed him with her venom. Sharpmind screamed as high as his gruff voice would allow. He was ''DEAD!!!!! And hummingbird had carved something in his mangled body. She had used the guards spear to write a threat: NightWings! We know your coming! Let the prisoners go or end up like this guard '-the rainwings' Sharpmind screamed again. She told them!! She told them everything!! Sharpmind grabbed the body and hurried to the others. They needed to Know. Everything is over TO BE CONTINUEDCategory:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)